Kitamura
Kitamura, affectionately nicknamed "Big Mamma Bear" or simply referred to as "Kit," is one of the Beasts of Onada. She is a fire-based Beast and a master of martial arts. Appearance Kitamura appears as a very bear-like monster. She is a massive and powerful Beast; bigger and stronger than all the other Beasts of Onada. She is burly and spiky, covered in sharp armor plating. She is blue in color, with a darker armor, lighter belly, apple green eyes and yellowish orange spikes. Her fangs are colored ivory, which implies that her spikes may be made of a different material than bone. Kit can use her armor's sharp edges to her advantage, as shown by how her hands create natural "brass knuckles" when the plates raise as her fingers and toes clench. Her skin is thick, and her scales resemble fur; she can rub her enemies against her scales to shred their flesh. The spikes at the tip of her tail and on her back are larger than the rest that adorn her body. Personality Kitamura is very much alike to a bear. She is fierce and powerful, but motherly and protective. Harming her loved ones has proven time and time again to be an extremely bad idea - one that often costs lives. The spiky mamma bear has trained all her thousands of years of age in martial arts and has become a master of them; she is commonly seen mixing such moves with her natural weaponry, which makes her a nightmare to fight in the tooth and claw combat style. She possesses monstrous strength and toughness and uses them to overwhelm her opponents easily. She knows her strength, but is nowhere near as boastful about it - she is a humble and honorable creature, respecting power when she sees it and preferring not to care about significantly weaker monsters unless they provoke her. Despite her dangerous appearance, Kit is actually a softie. Underneath her armor, spikes and muscle is a heart of gold, in which loved ones and friends have the biggest place. She will do literally anything to keep them alive, even if it means putting her own life in great danger. She appears to be a very affectionate monster, commonly seen giving her loved ones hugs, without realizing that she often hugs too tight. She is the first to comfort them if they are down and nurse them to health if they are injured or ill. She will not fight unless provoked, which is often done by harming her loved ones, and will usually warn off enemies with growls. However, once angered, she will stop at nothing. Capable of rage and violence that strikes fear even in the hearts of her closest friends, absolutely no amount of pain or injuries will make her bow; she will not halt until her opponent is either dead or retreating. Beyond training, her favourite past-time is sleeping all day long, and she does not appreciate being woken up from her sometimes days-long naps. Powers Weaknesses There is nothing that Kitamura fears except water. When she was little, she accidentally stumbled into deep water and would have drowned if Gadon did not help her out. However, she stayed traumatized and, since that time, suffers from an irrational fear of water. Her aquaphobia makes it so that she cannot even stare at a large body of water without become unnerved and having to look away. The simple thought of being submerged itself is enough to unease her, and she cannot swim at all. She appears to be fine around shallow water, but prefers to stay away from any body of water altogether. Only a few Beasts know about this. Trivia *If one looks closer, they can see that Kit has numerous weapons, such as sleeping darts, spears and bullets still stuck in her body, left over by numerous enemies who have tried in vain to take her down. She is aware of them, but does not pull them out, as she uses them as a warning sign to opponents. Commonly, they are hidden underneath her scales, as previous opponents believing that bypassing her scales would make it easier to truly harm her, but were wrong. Her cubs typically find a few when snuggling up to her, and are amazed by their mother’s power – for each weapon is a story, and they love to hear them. *Amidst the Gydranics, the symbol that represents Kitamura is a flaming paw. *Kit does not have to worry about smoke, as it is filtered out of her lungs and pours out from beneath her armor plates, nose and mouth. Even if she breathes it, she will suffer no damage. *The author has mentioned multiple times that she would like to hug her. Category:Beasts Category:Mighty Beasts Category:Heroic Beasts Category:Beasts of Onada